Three of a Kind
by InsanityOfAll
Summary: A set of all male triplets from Scotland transfer to Ouran Academy's second year class, they have the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the king of the host club. And when they opened that door, to the third music room, well they sealed their fates. /Shipping undecided, probably some gay stuff/
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy's second year class was in a tizzy as the poor teacher, Ms. Nakamura, tried to get the attention of the spoiled and gossiping students. After some time she was running out of options so, without any fanfare she picked up on heavy textbook and let it fall back onto her wooden desk with a loud bang. When the loud group finally calmed down from the loud noise shock Ms. Nakamura cleared her throat. "Now, as I was trying to say." She emphasized the trying part of her sentence, getting some sympathetic glances from the more well meaning of her homeroom students. "We have some new students joining us today. Boys, if you would."

Opening the door slowly, in walked not one, two, but three students. The three boys stopped at the teacher's desk. Two tall, identical boys each six and half feet tall, easily towering over the short boy between them. The tall boys were intimidating and, but one's green eyes sparkled with mirth while the one on the left's whereas blank as could be. His nose was crooked as well, like it had been broken more than once.

The five foot three boy between them, though he had the same red-brown hair, looked almost nothing like them. His face was and figure was more feminine and lean. Brown eyes surrounded by long black eyelashes. A shy smile was on cupid bow lips that matched the grin on the right and frown on the left.

The teacher smiled at them kindly, encouraging them to introduce themselves, the shortest boy spoke, "H-Hello." He stuttered out, accent strange, "I am Adam McKinley, this," he motioned to his right, "Is Michael McKinley. And Kane McKinley." He had motioned to his right.

A confused loudly dressed girl asked her question, unprompted, "Are they your older brothers?"

A slightly larger grin split out on Michael's face, "Technically no but he'll always be our baby bro."

Michael looked like he was going to continue but was silenced with a light punch to the arm by Adam. "We're triplets actually." Of course the over dramatic students let out a wave of whispers.

Then Tamaki, of course, happened.

Meaning he jumped from his seat with sparkling eyes asking something that was mostly of topic, " Are you foreign?!"

The twin on the left (or triplet apparently) gave Tamaki a tired 'is-he-always-this-stupid' look and started, "What gave it away?"

The triplet on the right continued finishing in a very Hitachiin twin fashion, "The names or the Scottish Accents?"

Tamaki, being himself didn't realize the sarcasm was present, "Oh both of course! This is lovely, you simply must come and meet my friends after school today!"

And this is why the very confused Mckinley triplets were standing outside music room three. "You know… we could just not go in." Michael said, he looked at the door handle with sight annoyance.

"That's rude Michael, the annoying one was kind enough to invite us, the least we could do is show up." Adam scold is much taller brother like one would a puppy.

Kane, who hadn't said anything more than what he had said to Tamaki earlier looked to his brothers, "Besides, I have a feeling he will only get more annoying if we don't show up today." It was one verse two, so with that the door was opened and the poor unsuspecting foreign boys were hit in the face with rose petals and sealed their fates forever.

Tamaki squealed at the sight of the three strange new guests, the only thing that kept him from tackle hugging them was Kyoya holding him by his shoulder to the chair Tamaki was sitting on. "Welcome friends! To our world of splendor!" The triplets all looked blatantly disturbed, Michael tried to back up but was pushed forward into the room by his doppelganger.

"Ohhhh you're the transfer students right?!" Mitsukuni asked, bouncing to them and grabbing a hold of Adam's arm.

"Uhhh Yes?" Adam answered the tiny third year, looking back at his brothers confused as what to do.

Kyoya's black book made its debut, "Kane Ashton, Michael Erin, and Adam Matthew Mckinley. Children of Erick Mckinley, leader of the Dragon Heart private army. Currently in the middle east. And Kira Smith, ex-wife to Erick Mckinley and a very rich player in a humanities movement."

"That's just creepy mate." Kane finally said after a beat or two of silence, "I assume you're an Ootri?"

Kyoya rose a perfect eyebrow.

"You look tha' part and are a lot like Yuu." Kane nor his brothers bothered explaining how they knew Kyoya's older brother Yuuichi.

Michael rock backed on his heels, "So why did'ya want us here frenchie?"

Adam elbowed his brother, "sorry, excuse him. You know who we are, what about you gentlemen," Adam stopped for a moment when his eyes fell over Haruhi, "oh… and lady."

The louder of the hosts sprung into action, "Psh what are you talking about my daughter is the manliest man I know!"

"You just said-"

"Yeah, Haruhi is super tough right Kaoru?" The twins put their arms over the natural host's shoulder, "Yeah totally, more so than even Mori-sempai."

"The French dude literally said Daughter you dunces." Kane deadpanned and managed to send Haruhi an apologetic look at the same time.

Haruhi sighed and shrugged off the twins, "Sorry about them. I'm Haruhi, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. That's Kyoya-senpai, as you know I guess. Tamaki-senpai is our bumbling idiot of a leader," she motioned to the blonde in the corner, "and the third years Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai." she motioned to the oldest two respectively.

The Scotsmen grinned and nodded their hellos, "well, like I said. This is fun and all but why are we here?"

Tamaki was instantly Gone from his corner, sparkling as bright as ever, "Why to try out for the host club of course!"

The three brothers all looked strikingly similar with looks of horror.

 ** _shipping is votable for the next few chapters-_**

 ** _Adam- Takashi, Kyoya, Kaoru or Tamaki_**

 ** _Michael- Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, or Hikaru._**

 ** _Kane- Haruhi, Hunny, Kyoya, or Kaoru._**

 ** _This is slightly re-written_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay… No. I got other things to do." After sending them one more look of horror Kane swiftly left the room.

And really, Haruhi almost felt sorry for the remaining two as Tamaki started whirling them about talk about 'beauty' this, and 'splendor' that.

Kane, on the other hand, now walked down the empty halls of the pink school. He passed by several classrooms and club rooms until he made it to the gardens in the back of the school. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

He strolled over to the few members of the gardening club, " 'Ey!"

Kane quickly came face to face with Kasonoda, "What the hell do you want?" Kasonoda looked Kane over like he was preparing for trouble.

Kane, on the other hand, was as neutral faced as ever. "This is the gardening club right?"

"Yeah what about it?!"

Kane rose an eyebrow, "Ya' need to simmer down mate. I'm looking to join."

The already curious club stopped all of their activities with a resonating whisper sweeping through them. "You… want to join us? The gardening club?" a softer voiced girl asked incredulously. The small group moved so that the black haired girl could walk closer.

"S'why I found ya' all love." Kane offered a dull grin, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah I guess that makes sen-" the girl's voice trailed quieter until it sounded like a hum more than talking.

Kane looked awkwardly at the girl, only having been able to comprehend the first half of what the she was saying. His Japanese was rusty as it is anyway"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever you say." he walked further into the crowd, looking around at the various activities. The club was mostly girls but there was a fair number of boys as well. Some students were busying around around a small greenhouse in the center of the yard. Kane was frankly surprised how small it was considering how extra this school could be most of the time.

The greenhouse itself was a simple glass number with flowered vines and trees blocking most of veiw in. Kane decidedly liked it, with its small size and elegant charm, the girl who spoke to him earlier lead him into the greenhouse through a door in the back. "I um. Over here is where we keep local flora, and that over there is stuff from Fegi and…" Kane almost had to groan as the girl trailed off again. Words becoming a whisper. That was something he would have to get used to.

"Well this is lovely doll. What can I do to help?" Kane asked, his casual flirting going unnoticed by him but definitely not by the now blushing girl. "Oh yeah. How rude of me, I forgot to ask your name."

"Oh! Um, I-I'm Aiko. And er I guess you can help with the flowers over there," she pointed to a group of two girls and a boy who were staring at them, surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. Kane chuckled and nodded, already waltzing with confidence over to the small group.

The teen inspected the trio for a moment before he spoke, "Hullo. I'm Kane, second year." Kane introduced himself bowing slightly when he remembered his manners.

"Ah! Nice to meet you! I'm Marco, this is my sister Bella and her girlfriend Junko." The shorter teen boy shook Kane's hand with gusto, seeming happy to meet a new person regardless of who they are. The brunette, Bella, nodded amicably a soft smile played on her face.

Junko on the other hand seemed just as ecstatic as Marco that they had someone new here as well, "Hello hello! Just call me June! Ooo you don't look the type to be a gardener! Oh but I guess Kasanoda doesn't either haha you two are a pair and a half huh?" The girl was a handful but that just seemed to amuse Kane as he got closer to them to help them begin planting the flower bulbs they had ready.

"I suppose we are." Kane agreed in amusement, there sure were some interesting characters at this school.

Now that the introductions were over the three went right to putting Kane to work. It seemed these three had no issues with a little sweat and manual labor. Frankly Kane didn't either.

Elsewhere Adam and Michael were suffering in music room number three. Tamaki was trying to figure out what kind of hosts they were. "-Hm well we already have the mischievous type so we need something else for you," he dramatically motioned to Michael. "And ah I just don't know what you could be?" he got unnecessarily close to Adam, making the boy blush uncomfortably.

"Tama-chan, why don't we let them have a trial run-"

"I know!" Tamaki interrupted, "We'll give them a trial run with the ladies!" Tamaki blurted. He started to praise himself, his hands dramatically on his hips.

The two out of three triplets looked at each other unnerved. There was no way this was going to end well for them, was there? Adam politely smiled through it though. "Um,Tamaki was it? I'm sorry but what ladies are you talking about?" He would soon regret asking.

"Why our guests of course! Our lovely princess who wish to be charmed with our beauty!" Tamaki dramatically motioned during his monologue. Spinning Adam around while Michael watched with amusement dancing in his eyes, Tamaki was too dramatic for the poor short boy.

He was starting to get dizzy, with a strange sense of deja vu (for two particular members at least) Adam reached out to the wild type host, "Mori-senpai! Help me!" It activated Mori's inner need to protect, he whisked Adam out of Tamaki's grip, luckily not lifting this one up into the air. Adam struggled to get his footing back and used Mori for balance for a moment before straightening himself out. "Th-Thanks. That was a trip." Mori just hummed at him, patting his head before returning to Hani.

"You seem to be holding back some." Kyoya remarked to Michael when Adam got pulled back into the madness.

That just made Michael chuckle. "Sure I guess. But it's no big deal. More importantly though, you'll never find out how we know your brother if that's what you here for~" Michael said sing songly. He noticed that made Kyoya's mood darken, 'Ah' he thought, 'So that was exactly the information he was after.' "Anyway I better go save my dear baby brother before he gets spun to exhaustion."

And that was true, the twins were playing a game of keep away, spinning Adam this way and that while Tamaki gave chase and Haruhi tried to get them to let the poor boy go. Adam looked about ready to puke. Since today the host club wasn't having guests it was more of a stress than anything to Adam and otherwise pure amusement time for Michael. Michael snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to Kane. 'Hey look the boy is getting dressed up!' And poor Adam was, in the picture Adam was shirtless with purple pants on while running away from scheming twins with piles of clothes in their arms.

Kane's grand reply was 'lol' followed by a picture of his own. His was considerably more peaceful, filled with flowers and three other ouran students with their sleeves rolled up, waist deep in dirt planting the multicolor bulbs. Michael smiled at the picture, he and his twin may not like the exact same stuff, but Michael was glad that Kane had managed to escape the host club to join something that interested him.

He wished he had had the same luxury, he'd rather join the basketball or soccer club but hey, these bunch of dorks didn't seem so bad.

The triplets each spent their afternoon much more enthralled with their respective activities then they had during the school hours.

 ** _Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'm trying to get back into this. Please review, fav, and follow! Shipping still open:_**

 ** _Adam- Takashi, Kyoya, or Kaoru._**

 ** _Michael- Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, or Hikaru._**

 ** _Kane- Haruhi, Huni, Kyoya, or Kaoru._**


	3. Chapter 3

The following day came quickly, much too much so for Adam. The three trudged through the cold fall air to the oldest triplet's jeep. Kane hopping into the driver's seat.

"C'mon boys! It's not that bad!" Michael cheered, much to chipper for that early in the morning. He got two loud groans in response, between jet lag from having only gotten to Japan days ago and the time difference Kane and Adam were less than happy. Kane found the nearest coffee shop on their route to school. "Aw c'mon Kane this stuff is nasty!"

"Shove off." Kane replied, he and Adam both got out of the jeep and went into the shop, leaving Michael to pout. The brothers ordered their respective drinks "Where in the hell does that moron get all of his energy?" Adam shrugged in response, that was the most capable he was of answering that early in the morning. The boys got their coffee and trudged back out through the crisp fall air into the covered jeep. Adam was basically back asleep in the back seat by the time they arrived at the pink school. He clutched his warm drink even in his sleep. The twins looked at each other, "You gonna carry him?" Kane asked.

Michael just let out a short laugh and took off in a jog to the school. With a light groan Kane picked up his brother with one arm, and his own coffee with the other. The pair arrived at the school at a much slower pace than their brother. Getting a lot of attention from their new little fan club while they were at it.

"Aw that's so moa!"

"I wish Michael would carry me like that!"

"No wait I think that's Kane, the one not in the host club."

"I think you're right, I still like him with Adam though!"

Kane wanted to puke personally. He never had much patience for anyone who treated gay like a fetish and that weird incest kink on top of it, being both a brother and bisexual himself. He felt some venomous words bubble in his throat. That was until he caught sight of Marco, June, and Bella. "Oi, baby boy wake up." Adam barely stirred, "I'll drop kick you into the yellow demons if you don't wake up…" That got Adam up quick, he jumped down from Kane's arms. The two of three triplets walked to the group of three.

"Hi Kane! And?" June hugged Kane with one arm, then Adam regardless of the fact that she didn't know who he was.

The shorter boy blushed, "Uh I-I'm Adam." June awed quietly at the boy's nervous stuttering.

"Nice to meet you then Adam!" June hugged him again.

"Uh Y-Yeah you too." Adam replied, really it wasn't his fault he had issues talking to people at first, just with two too-cool too-this or that brothers it could be hard some time to be out of his shell. Kane nudged him on anyway though. "I-um so, you're Kane's gardening club friends right?" When he got a nod he continued, "So what are you all doing in your club?"

That seemed to spark Marco as he took a big breath in and began ranting and raving about everything from the soil they used to the members who may or may not be dating. This took them all of their morning before their classes started. Bella, apparently, shared homeroom with the boys but not with her brother or girlfriend.

So now in a relatively relaxed silence the three walked together to their home room class. Apparently, though Bella spoke both Japanese and Italian, she was also in the English class that the triplets all took as well. So, they shared their first two periods with her. Sadly, at least for Adam, Tamaki shared their first period as well. With the Ootori boy, Kyoya in both their first and second period along with Bella.

Bella finally began speaking as well during the group activity of their first period when Michael finally joined them. "So." She said slowly, lowley as to not be overheard talking off topic by their teacher, "I hear you two are in the host club now? Is it true?"

Michael grinned at her, talking much louder than necessary, "Yep! Yesterday they were trying to dress Adam up in cosplay 'nd also figure out what our 'host type' or whatever is!" The teacher glared at them from across the room, a sure sign they, or rather Michael, was being to loud.

"Hush ya' moron." Kane scolded his twin with a light glare. "Anyway, since gardening is a no go for today I might come see you dorks in your host club." Adam sighed with relief, while Michael tended to watch people interacting with Adam as an amusement, Kane stepped in usually making sure it didn't send the poor shy boy over the edge into a panic attack.

While the four were off in their own world they were completely oblivious to the glares Bella was receiving from the, as Kane called them, 'Yellow Demons.' That also meant they were also oblivious to Tamaki's incessant attempts to get their attention or to have him and the dragged along Kyoya to join their group.

That was until Kyoya finally had enough and did the smart thing and just tapped Kane, the closest to him, on his shoulder. "This idiot wants to join your group." Kyoya motioned to Tamaki, for the dark haired boy it was much too early for this.

Adam was about to open his mouth to allow them, too shy to say no, when the boy's brothers pulled a Hikaru and Kaoru. "What's in for us?" The two spoke in perfect unison. Deep voices trailing off and matching smirks on their faces.

This freaked Tamaki right out. He screeched loudly, managing to both deafen anyone in the vicinity and piss of the teacher in one go.

Kane blinked slowly, a perfect eyebrow raised to match his twin's, "Was that-" he began "Really necessary?" Michael finished. Frowns in place on both of them, behind them their new flock of fangirls squealed at their little Hitachiin act.

Tamaki was shaking, raising a hand to them, "Don't- Don't ever act like those shady twins again! I don't need two sets of them driving me crazy!"

That split the boy's matching grin wider. Oh they were definitely going to do that again. But for the sake of their ears not right now. Kane crossed his legs and placed them in an empty chair, "Anyway. We already have too many people in our group so I guess we can split up into groups of what- three?" The whole large group seemed to agree and before Tamaki could emerge from his corner to claim he should be with Adam the short boy was already grabbing Kane and Kyoya's arms pulling them away. "Guess that's settled," Kane said over his shoulder, letting himself be taken away. The three turned out to be a not so surprisingly efficient group. They had to do a presentation on the history and current day use of anything they wanted and they chose the history of first aid kits, something well in Kyoya's realm of knowledge and for a very different reason the two of three triplets as well.

The project took up their entire class period but by the time the bell rang the three found themselves surprisingly almost done, way ahead of schedule, and even more surprisingly not at all annoyed with one another. The other group however. They were having a difficult time. Not only would Tamaki not help pick a topic but Michael was getting himself off topic onto something from back home every other second. Poor Bella was left trying to get what she could done on the topic of internet's history.

Kane walked with Adam, Bella, and Kyoya to the English III class. An advanced class for the four second years. The class began with some fanfare, as seemed to be customary in these Ouran classes. Mostly because the teacher was thrilled as could be to have the three english speaking natives like herself in the class.

Lunch came soon after the next few periods and the other host club members came calling. Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai came first. "Hi there uh- oh hm. There isn't a good way to shorten your guys names." Huni pouted. Kane actually felt bad for the older teen as he seemed genuinely troubled by this.

"That's fine, just call us by our first names." Kane soothed, himself completely forgetting that that was something of a privilege in Japanese culture. Huni though, was pleased by this, not even giving it a second thought.

"Alright!"

"Now what do y'all want?" Michael asked with a grin and strong scottish draw out. Now Haruhi and the twins, not to mention Tamaki of course joined them. It was rare to see all the host club members in one place for lunch. It certainly caused a titter with the students of the host club's fan club. Girls and some boys as well stalked them from afar. Whispering to each other. Michael noticed this and revealed in the attention. Sending the groups bright grins and smirks. Only succeeding in making the girl squeal.

Adam tried to shy away from the attention. Even hiding behind Kane. The other teen just ignored the attention from the girls. He was kind of done with the tizzy they went into whenever the host club was around. Haruhi sighed next to him, "Sorry about them. But you can get used to it eventually."

Kane scoffed, amusement sparkling in his eyes, "I sure hope I don't get used to it aye."

"I tried not to." Haruhi deadpanned, "It only makes it worse."

Kane ruffled her hair, "Ah I'll try then." The girls let out another loud squeal as they saw the natural host interact with the scotsman. Kane and Haruhi shared a peeved look.

"So!" Michael jumped into the conversation, "What kind of hosts are we gonna be blondie?" Michael took a chair from the long tables of the cafeteria. The others sitting with them.

"Well you see," Tamaki began dramatically, " I have no clue." he ended. Blankly. "Oh! Why don't we ask our princesses!" The host club king spread his arms wide over the horde of girls.

 ** _You heard the man guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Suggest some host types for me.  
Shipping currently: _**

**_Adam- Kyoya- 2 takashi-1_** ** _  
Kane- Haruhi- 2_ _Kaoru- 1 Kyoya- 1_ _  
Michael- Tamaki- 1 Hikaru- 1 haruhi- 1_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I know!" One girl shouted, "The sweet type would be so cute for Adam!"  
"No no, the Platonic type!"  
"I said sweet type first!"

It only devolved from there, it didn't come to blows but damn was Kane hoping it would. Personally he thought that would be an interesting showdown. Tamaki of course just had to interrupt. "Princesses, princesses. Why don't we just have everyone speak one at a time?"

"Because Boss, that'd take forever." The twins replied blankly, marveling at the host club king's stupidity.

"I know! I know! How about a vote! We can collect a few suggestions and let the ladies vote!" Huni-senpai suggested, proving brains did co-exist with such cuteness. Mori-senpai hummed in agreement.

"I wanna watch 'em brawl." Michael piped up, a wide mischievous grin on his face, Kane nodded in agreement. For all the twins boosted in differences they did agree on plenty of things.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "While I'm sure that would be…" He paused trying to find the correct word, "Interesting… I'd rather not have the club pay for the damages. Both scotsman deflated a little bit. Michael mumbled out a 'fine.'

Tamaki stood back up from the expensive (because what wasn't in this school?) cafeteria seat and again opened his arms to all of their fan club. "Ladies! Now I would like to offer you a chance to pick what kind of hosts our two newest members could be! If you would Kyoya." Though Tamaki passed off the metaphorical baton smoothly Haruhi could tell it was because he had no idea how to go about this.

"Alright ladies, on our website by tonight there will be a poll. If you would please vote that would be splendid." Kyoya offered his host club signature smirk getting enthusiastic nods and even a few cheers in return.

With that settled lunch finished with only a few hitches. The next periods flew by and Ouran's highschool host club was open for business. They all waited in a new arrangement to include the two new hosts when the first guest opened the doors to music room three, getting hit in the face by rose petals.

The group got into full swing quickly, keeping pace even with the new inexperienced hosts. Haruhi and Adam sat together so Haruhi could cover for Adam if he made a mistake. Of which he was making few. He may not have been the most confidant person out there, far from it, but he was good at rubbing elbows with the rich and that definitely gave him a good starting point.

"Princess, I must say your makeup is exquisite did you do it yourself?" That wasn't a complete lie. Her makeup was a bit heavy but over all well done.

The guest blushed under the praise of the new host, her hands on her cheeks, "Oh yes I did! I'd love to do your and Haruhi-kun's makeup at some point!"

Haruhi hated the idea of getting her makeup done up. But she didn't have the chance to politely decline as Adam was already agreeing, "Oh that would be lovely, you know the last time I had makeup on was when I got into my mother's when I was five," Adam snorted, "Well more like Michael got into it and I was roped in." That comment got a laugh out of all of the guests in their area.

"Please what about when-" Kane had shown up like he said he would and came to sit by the two hosts. But he was promptly cut off by his brother.

"Shut up Kane!" Adam seemed the most surprised by his own outburst, he blushed, "I am so sorry for startling you all ladies." The teenagers around him all rushed to comfort the cute host. Kane just shrugged, pat Haruhi on the head and walked off, he didn't need to be torn a new one for startling his brother.

"-space. Because you are out of this world." Michael was in the middle of his third pickup line, in a mini contest with his more outgoing guests to see who could think up the cheesiest one. It got a round of laughs from the girls. Kane looked on in amusement at his brother. Charming the ladies with ease.

"Having fun?" Kyoya asked from behind him, nose deep in his black book.

"Oh with you bunch I'm sure it's always fun." relied Kane with equal sarcasm, he however wasn't trying to be polite and hide it.

"Sure if you call playing children's games fun."

"Well why not?" Kane shrugged, he was trying not to be too judgmental of his brothers' club. The taller boy glanced behind him, "Anyway, why don't you have guests?"

Kyoya scoffed quietly, making sure there was no guests around. "I have to keep track of finances sadly. It monopolizes my time."

"Mmm, because I'm sure you'd rather be spending time with the girls?" Both of them knew it was a blatant distruth. But it amused them none the less, well, Kane at least.

"So then Ootori. I guess I'm stuck here until these nerds are ready to go home."

"And that's my problem, how?" Kyoya asked, a perfect eyebrow raised.

Kane popped his lips and shrugged, "Guess it's not. But I do assume you'd love more time to get information out of me."

Looking back at his notebook, Kyoya scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Kane waved off Kyoya and went to judge Michael's pick up line contest.

Hours passed, guests changed, many ladies were going away from their usual hosts to try out the new two. Plenty were also delighted to have Kane there as an extra treat. When the doors closed the hosts were more exhausted than usual. Even the twins who always seemed to run on high all the time.

Huni-senpai yawned, "Takashi, I wanna take a nap." Mori-senpai hummed and began preparing a bed for the blonde. Adam quietly got up to help him.

"You don't need to do that." Mori-senpai finally spoke.A bit surprised by Adam's tittering about helping get blankets and a pillow. Adam just shrugged, he had no reason not too. Plus he just felt awkward standing around. They both began to tuck Huni-senpai in, almost like parents with their child.

Behind them Michael elbowed Kane, then tossed his head in the direction of the two. Kane looked them over before making eye contact with Michael. It was like the two were having a silent conversation. "Care to share with the class?" The Hitachiins asked in unison.

"Nope."

"Would rather not."

Kane looked at his school approved watch and clicked his tongue. "Well, I'm heading out. I got unless you two want to walk home I suggest getting up so we can go." Both the boys looked up before getting up and ready to go, collecting their things the three walked in a natural unison back to the jeep.

"Have ta' say, your all's little club is interesting." Kane said in accented english. The brothers hummed in agreement.

That night after Kane left for work the brothers were actually a little nervous. What kind of impression did they make on the ladies? Adam had brought out his most polite self while Michael had tried to charm them the only way he knew how. With puns.

It was midnight by the time Kane got off of work, he finally got back to the shared house the brothers live in at one in the morning. 'God,' Kane thought, 'These hours are going to kill me.' but working for his father wasn't ever going to be an easy task. The poll had ended by the time Kane got back. Kyoya, of course, some how got a hold of Adam and Michael's emails and while the brothers were playing video games in the main room Adam read the email aloud.

"It says, 'It seems the results are in, tomorrow we will announce it officially but seems the ladies have decided you are the shy type and Michael is the flirty type'." Adam read aloud, brows quirking. "Shy type? What's that supposed to mean?"

Michael laughed at his brother's confusion, "I mean, i think it's pretty fitting. With all the stuttering you did around the ladies. All 'I-I uh uh uh'!" Micahel only laughed louder as Adam swatted at him, making them both die in game. Making Kane the winner by default.

"That's it Lads, I'm tapping out. I need sleep." Kane exaggeratedly groaned and fell on top of Adam and Michael. crushing them under his weight. It turned into a wrestling match quick. After a few play punches were thrown the game ended when Kane rolled off his brothers and curled into a ball. Half falling asleep already.

 ** _Not happy with this chapter. Thank you_** ** _sarahgri99 for suggesting the host types!_**

 ** _Shipping currently:_**

 ** _Adam- Kyoya- 2 takashi-2  
Kane- Haruhi- 2 Kaoru- 1 Kyoya- 2  
Michael- Tamaki- 2 Hikaru- 1 haruhi- 1_**


End file.
